


Midgardian culture: Thor/Female!Short!Reader

by Babe_Chan



Series: Requests and Drabbles [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Reader, Flower Crowns, For a Friend, Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, Height Differences, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Music, Lesly you little shit, Midgardian, Midgardian customs, Miðgarðr | Midgard, Pictures, Relationship(s), Short Reader, Short!Reader, Size Difference, Sugary sweet, Thor Is Not Stupid, Thor and the reader are cutesy, Thor being a dweeb, could be, cuddling on the couch, or - Freeform, platonic, romantic, you better love me after this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babe_Chan/pseuds/Babe_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spending a time with the Asgardian male, Thor, in the Stark Tower. He begins asking you things about Midgardian culture and what your race does for fun. Thus you found yourself on the couch with Thor sitting on the floor in front of you with a brush in you hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midgardian culture: Thor/Female!Short!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> You're a very short female, also Black Widow is like 5'3ish and you're shorter than her, and though small you can handle yourself quite well.

You were apart of the Avengers...sorta you were more what people would call back up, not that it bothered you at all. Then again it wasn't so bad if the other Avenger's would stop with the running joke; your height. That's right you were short, the shortest one of them all, and they liked to tease you for how tiny you were in comparison. 

Despite being short you're super powers was pretty useful; you could teleport to any location as long as you've seen the place (either in photos or in person) and super strength (though you weren't nearly as strong as Bruce when he went Hulk or Steve but still super strong in your own right). 

 

"Lady [Name], what do you Midgardians do if you do not battle for entrainment?" Thor asked as you were brushing your hair, bed hair was the worse, and knitted his brows together. "What do you do?"

"I sometimes braid Pepper's hair, sleep, eat, that kinda stuff." You plopped on the couch with a small grunt and looked at the Asgardian with a smile. "I could braid your hair if you'd like."

"I suppose that shall suffice." Thor took a seat on the floor in front of you, his back to you, and waited. "I am ready when you are."

"Sweet!" You squealed a little as you start to brush his hair, it was soft to the touch, and you felt yourself smile more. "You're hair is super soft."

"Thank you...I suppose." Thor gave a hearty chuckle as you brushed his hair thoroughly. "Despite being tiny you accomplish much."

"Anytime big guy." You hummed out as you began to braid his hair, you settled for a French style braid, and shrugged. "Don't let this tiny body fool you; I'm a ruthless fighter when I need to be."

"I do not doubt that." Thor smiled as you finished the braid in record time. "You are indeed strong."

"You better not," You teased before tying the end of the braid. "I trained hard so that I could be as stronger and keep the people I care about safe."

"You act like a mother protecting her young." Thor smiled after you let go of his hair. "How does it look?"

"Oddly enough you make this work," You beamed at the towering male and ran fingers through your hair. "If you want I can braid it whenever you'd like."

"May thanks, Lady [Name], I shall take you up on that offer." Thor stood up before chucking. "I must show the others of your handy work."

"[Name] is just fine you know." You sighed softly as he left and pouted. "Why does he have to be so formal."

 

You pushed yourself off the couch and went to your level to start on that project you were meaning to finish, there was finally some downtime and you might as well take advantage of it.

 

_-Mimi Time Skip-_

 

You were just sitting on the couch on your level in the Stark Tower, working on your flower crowns as you hummed to yourself, and Thor watching you with much interest.

The Asgardian had really taken a liking to you ever since Tony introduced you to the group. Thor towered over you, hell even Natasha was taller than you and she had been the shortest of the Avengers, and normally chatted with you when neither of you were busy. 

Thor was a sweet guy, like a giant teddy bear even, and helped you with things that were out of reach; almost everything really.

 

"Lady [Name], why do you tie these flowers together like that?" Thor's booming voice made you jump a little and stop what you were doing. "Is there some sort of magic to this?"  


"Nope, it's a flower crown, people tie flowers together and wear them like a crown." You explained with a smile and giggled. "It's mostly for fun or for special occasions."

"What occasion are you making the crown for?" He seemed fully interested now and started intently at the flower crown resting on in your lap. "Are you being invited to a ceremony?"  


"I just felt like making them, plus I'm making one for each of the Avengers in their colors." You beamed before holding up a yellow and red one. "This one is for Tony."

"It looks very amazing, we don't really wear flower crowns in Asgard..." Thor gave a small nod and looked at the other crowns you had on the coffee table. "Which one goes to whom?"

"Teal and purple flower crown is for Bruce. Red, white, and blue for Steve. Orange and white for Bucky." You held each of them up with a bright smile and laughed a little. "Peach and pink one for Natasha. Magenta and Maroon for Fury. Cream and Lavender one for Clint."

"And who is the one you're working on?" He seemed highly impressed with the crowns you had made. "It is a yellow flower that fades to white and some that are pale blues."

"For you silly." You laugh again before going back to work in the crown. "Each of them are personal for the person I made them for."

"Thank you, Lady [Name]." Thor's chest swelled with pride and kept watching you work your magic. "You truly are kind."

"You're welcome." You smiled holding it up the crown and beamed with joy. "There finished. Now I just need to give everyone theirs."

"I shall company you." The blond stood up and offered you a hand. "It would not be right to leave you to do all this on your own."

"Awww thanks." You giggled before pulling yourself up with the help of Thor and gathered up the crowns. "It shouldn't take long."

 

Well that much was true since Fury called the Avengers for a brief meeting, everyone's surprise you were chatting away with Thor before smiling at them and set the crowns on the table.

After a bit of explaining you handed out everyone their crown on and were discussing various things while you just took photos when they weren't looking. 

Moments where everyone was just having a good time and talking were the best in your mind.

Well the meeting ended you went back to your level and flopped onto the couch to take a cat nap with your favorite Asgardian. You closed your eyes as he ran fingers through your hair, talking about the adventures he had gone on when he was much younger, and you just letting small hums out to show you were listening.

**Author's Note:**

> I s2g Lesly if this doesn't make me the best sister/partner in crime I don't know what will.  
> Anyway I hop you guys enjoyed this fic!


End file.
